


Steenie

by Sophia256



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: M/M, Nicknames, Post-sex fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27938763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia256/pseuds/Sophia256
Summary: No one said this WASN’T the moment that James decided to give George that nickname...
Relationships: James VI and I/George Villiers 1st Duke of Buckingham
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Steenie

George slumped forward into the pillow, his vision white and every bone in his body alight with pleasure.  
As he came back down to the real world, George noticed that James had been studying his face intently.  
“My god, George,” the king sighed with adoration, “your face... ye look simply divine.”  
“Thank you, your Majesty,” mumbled George a little sheepishly as he sat up, the latter action informing him that he was a bit sore and likely would be for a while. He wiped the sweat off his brow with the corner of the bedsheet.  
“Wait, hold on, I ken there’s a quote about one of the saints, that...” James' sentence trailed off, and George wasn’t following his meaning. James stood up and retrieved a Bible that lay on a table on the other side of the bedroom, licked his finger, and started turning the pages.  
From the bed, George marveled at the efficiency (and to some extent the irony) with which James’ mind could change gears. Here he was, flipping through the Good Book, while nude and just moments after having completed a certain act that he had made sure to loudly condemn when commissioning his version of it.  
James had apparently found the verse that he was looking for, somewhere in the book of Acts. He walked back over and showed the page to George.  
“Saint Stephen, they say he had the face of an angel. That’s just like you.” He grinned and pressed another kiss to the young man’s lips.  
George was a little surprised at the comparison. Flattered, of course, but saintlike was not quite how he would have described himself that night, and he was willing to bet that Saint Stephen had never experienced what he just had.  
James’ eyes lit up with another idea. “What if I were to call ye Steenie, after him?”  
George chuckled. “Well, I would be quite honored that you wanted to give me a nickname at all, your Majesty.”  
“For Chrissakes, ye can call me James, I’m quite certain we’ve reached that point.” He cupped the side of George’s jaw and pulled him in for another kiss, which was deep and slow and full of passion. “And you shall be my Steenie.”


End file.
